You Found Me
by Outsiders Obsessor
Summary: The Spell of Shattered Sight hits the town of Storybrooke. Hook and Will go at each other, and a very special person finds Will while he's at his worst. My take on what should happen on tonight's episode of OUAT.


**You Found Me**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters of Once Upon a Time or Once Upon a Time in Wonderland! I also do not own the song "You Found Me" by The Fray. I hope you enjoy this story!

_Lost and insecure_

_You found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor _

_Surrounded, surrounded,_

_Why'd you have to wait?_

_Where were you? Where were you? _

_Just a little late_

_You found me, you found me._

**"****You Found Me" by The Fray**

The shards of broken glass enter Will Scarlet's eyes. It stings at first, causing him to cringe and blink heavily, but after a while, the pain stops. He feels _different_, and not in a good way. He suddenly has the urge to go after Hook, the one who beat him up outside of the library, just for shrugging the pirate's arm off. Will wants to go after Robin as well, to make him pay for having a happy ending with his true love, Regina, when he was deprived of a relationship with Anastasia, _his _true love. Will doesn't know what makes him feel like this, but he knows that he must exact vengeance on those who make him feel miserable. He throws open the door to his apartment and heads for the sheriff's station, where he knows Hook will be. Will finds the pirate captain easily, and goes towards him with every intention of exacting his well-planned revenge. But, when he gets within two hundred yards, he hides behind Emma's yellow bug. Images of Anastasia, his queen, his one love, fill his mind. Her smile flashes before his eyes. Her golden hair and her beautiful blue eyes make him smile. Will suddenly feels that maybe revenge is not the best idea after all. He gets out from behind Emma's bug and starts towards Granny's Diner, but the pirate captain has other ideas. Hook is suddenly in front of Will, pushing him against the brick wall and holding his hand against the thief's neck. Hook's grip gets tighter on Will's windpipe, and the thief begins to choke.

"Now, _thief, _you're going to _pay _for ruining my date with Emma!" Hook icily says, venom tainting his words.

The grip on Will's neck tightens even more, and the pirate raises his hook to get his revenge on Will. Will knows he must protect himself somehow, so he does the first thing he can think of. He reaches his arm up and punches the pirate in the upper stomach, knocking the air out of him momentarily. Will gets away from the wall, but turns his full attention back towards Hook. He knows that one false move will end up in one of them lying dead on the street. Hook's breath is now back, and he wastes no time lunging for Will, his good hand outstretched. Instead of his fist connecting with Will's cheekbone as planned, the pirate strikes Will's nose.

Blood gushes out of the thief's nose, and he clutches it before wiping the blood on his sleeve. Will's anger boils inside of him, and he punches the pirate right under his eye, which is sure to cause some bruising tomorrow. The thief is able to knock Hook down to the ground before leaving one final blow that knocks the pirate unconscious. With his first task done, Will heads for Granny's to get some whiskey to celebrate his victory. Upon reaching the diner, he finds the door locked, so he crouches down near the lock. He gets his trusty lock pick out of his back pocket and does what he does best, picks the lock. Will walks inside and gets behind the counter. He grabs a cup out off of the counter and fills it with the whiskey that he knows Granny has hiding behind her bar. Before long, he has had far too many shots and is passed out in the diner. That's when a certain pirate finds him and makes him bleed in even more places on his face. Will doesn't feel any of it, but the blood on his face is proof that it happened.

A hole forms in the middle of Main Street, and a blue light comes up from it. Anastasia stands up before wiping the dust off of her white dress, proof that she is in fact, the White Queen of Wonderland now. She looks around at her surroundings before recognizing the street from the stories Will told her about Storybrooke. Oh, how she missed Will. She missed his caring brown eyes looking at her with such love that she had never known before he entered her life. She missed waking up next to him in the morning. Heck, she even missed his crazy jokes that made no sense half of the time. Anastasia just missed _Will _in general. That's why she came to Storybrooke from Wonderland in the first place. Will was brought to Storybrooke some time ago, by some curse that apparently did not want her to be a part of any of it. All Will and Anastasia had left of each other was their matching wedding rings and magical maps that they acquired. The maps would lead you to whoever you wanted to find, so Anastasia used it to find Will. It took her a couple of weeks to finally track him down, but she finally pinpointed him. She headed for Granny's Diner, because that is the exact location marked on her map. Upon entering the diner, she hears a low moan coming from behind the bar. Hearing the person clearly in pain, Ana hastened her steps and found Will in a crumpled heap with blood pouring down his face. She lets out an alarmed gasp and kneels down close to her husband. Carefully, she places his head on her knee to try and support him.

"Will, what happened?" she asks him while she runs a hand through his hair.

"What's it to _you_? You _don't care_ about me," Will responds in a hostile tone as he looks up at Anastasia.

Anastasia feels her heart breaking in two all over again. This isn't the Will that she knows. He loves her and knows that she loves him. She knows that something is seriously wrong with her true love.

"Will, what's wrong with you? Why are you acting this way?" she asks as her voice cracks.

"I woke up, Anastasia! I realized all of the torture you put me through, and I hate what I've become because of you! It's like I'm some sort of love-sick puppy, and I hate it! I hate _you!" _Will screams as he starts to stand up.

His insecurities start to flare up because of the Spell of Shattered Sight. Will hasn't felt like Anastasia hated him since when he was struck by Jafar's lightning in Wonderland. Ana knows this, and she starts to look at Will's face to see if anything has changed in his eyes. She looks at his usually caring brown orbs, but instead of seeing their gentle twinkle, she sees a glassy, rough look to them. Anastasia is going to help Will get better, even if it kills her. She grabs Will's wrist and begins to pull him towards her.

"What are you doing?" he asks in a demanding tone.

"I'm helping you remember who you really are, Will Scarlet, even if it kills me," Anastasia tells him.

Their lips press together, and a rainbow colored light appears behind them, similar to the one in the castle when Jafar's spell was broken. After they pull apart, Will's eyes become normal, and he immediately feels regret for the way he acted towards Ana earlier.

"Ana," Will falters, not knowing what else to say.

She wraps her arms around him and hugs him tightly. He returns the hug and breathes in her all-too familiar scent.

"Will, you're okay!" Ana exclaims as she looks him in the eyes.

"I am now, luv. Thank you for breaking me out of that spell. The Snow Queen cast a curse where you saw he worst in your loved ones. I'm sorry for what I said," he apologizes.

"All that matters is that you're okay. I've been trying to find you, Will," Anastasia tells him, tears threatening to fall down her face.

"Where were you all this time, Ana, and why did you come back when I was at my worst?" Will asks in concern as he runs his hands through her golden locks.

"I was searching for you. I finally found the light that represented you on the map. I found you, and that's all that matters," Anastasia tells him.

"I tried looking for you too, but I lost the map," he reveals to his wife.

"You're crazy, Will Scarlet," she laughs after he tells her this.

"And yet you love me anyway," Will chuckles as he presses a kiss to her forehead.

All was right for the world for Anastasia and Will. They had found each other again, and the Spell of Shattered Sight could not affect either of them anymore. True love truly does conquer all.

**Author's Note: This was just a little one-shot I decided to do before tonight's episode. I hope you liked it, and please review telling me what you think about it. Thanks as always for your reviews and views! **


End file.
